fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Was hast du getan........????
thumb|left|258px|GoogleSo jetzt mal was etwas anderes von mir für Euch. Das hab so in dieser Art noch nicht geschrieben und es werden mich bestimmt einige hassen aber ich weis das einige mich bestimmt dafür sogar mögen werden was in dieser Story passiert ( denke so an Tascha und Luna *hust*) Aber lassen wir alles auf uns zukommen. Wie man am Bild erkennen kann könnte Rachel in dieser Story mitspielen. We will see what happened??!! Status: Beendet Euer Matti :) Status: Beendet Wo Wie Was Wo?? "Miss Berry erzählen sie bitte was in der Nacht zum Donnerstag aus ihrer Sicht passiert ist?!" " Ich war zuhause, saß in meinem Zimmer und habe meine Stimme trainiert,nächsten Monat ist das Vorsingen für die NYADA in New York und da übe ich immer noch vor dem zu Bett gehen etwas." " Hmm versteh, und sie haben den ganzen Abend geübt?" " Nein, gegen halb 9 kam Finn zu mir zu Besuch." " Finn Hudson, hab ich das richtig verstanden? Mr. Hudson kam zu ihnen nach Hause? Kannten sie ihn näher?" " Ja, wir sind seit fast einem Jahr ein Paar und seit wenigen Monaten verlobt." " Aha, sie und Mr. Hudson sind verlobt gewesen. Hatten sie schon einen kongretten Hochzeitstermin im Auge?" " Naja, zuerst wollten wir vor 5 Wochen nach den Regionals heiraten aber leider ist auf dem Weg dahin eine gute Freundin von uns schwer mit dem Auto verunglückt, da haben wir die Hochzeit abgesagt." " Aha, ich verstehe. Da waren sie bestimmt sehr aufgebracht und traurig, ich meine die eigene Hochzeit abzusagen weil die beste Freundin verunglückt ist. Das stelle ich mir schlimm vor!" " Natürlich, was glauben sie denn, ich meine ohne mich währe sie nicht verunglückt!" " Was soll das heißen, ohne sie währe sie nicht verunglückt?"" Ähhh, ich hab mir ihr gesimst und gefragt wann sie endlich kommt und dabei muss sie abgelenkt gewesen sein und hat das andere Auto übersehen!" " Und deswegen haben sie sich bestimmt Vorwürfe gemacht. Sie gefragt was passiert währe wenn sie nicht gesimst hätten stimmts?"" Selbstverständlich mache ich mir Vorwürfe, was glauben sie thumb|left|288px|Googledenn. Quinn war/ist die beste Freundin von mir und Finn. Die beiden waren auch mal ein Paar gewesen:" " Aha, das ist ja interessant, Miss , Fabray, so heist die Dame doch war also mit Mr. Hudson liiert gewesen?! Kann es sein das sie eifersüchtig waren Miss Berry?" "Wwieso sollte ich eifersüchtig sein, was wollen sie mir denn unterstellen?" "Ich will ihnen nichts unterstellen, ich stelle nur Vermutungen an, ziehe Schlüsse. Kommen wir wieder zu dem besagten Abend zurück. Mir. Hudson kam also zu ihnen nach Hause. Und wie ging der Abend dann weiter ?" " Wir haben geredet, über die Schule und die bald anstehenden Nationals, wir sind einer der Favoriten." "Aha,ich verstehe und sie haben also den ganzen Abend darüber geredet?!" " Nein, haben wir nicht, Finn meinte das der Abend so schön sei und da wir am Freitag frei hatten wegen den anstehenden Prüfungen können wir auch mal wieder ins Kino gehen."" Und, sind sie?" " Ja, in die Spätvorstellung im Capri." " Ok, und welchen Film?" "Diesen neuen Film mit Leonardo, ach wie heist der gleich noch mal.?!" " Sie haben ja bestimmt noch die Kinokarte oder,als Frau hebt man ja so etwas auf óder ?" " Hmm, sie scheinen ja eine sehr eingefahrene Meinung zu haben?!" " Nein, ich stelle auf Grundlage von Erfahrungen Hypothesen auf. Ich muss mir ein Gesamtbild machen Frau Berry und dazu gehören viele Blickwinkel. Wie verlief der Abend weiter , was geschah nachdem sie im Kino wahren?" " Finn brachte mich nach Hause und dann bin ich ins Bett und er nach Hause.!" " Und da ist wirklich nix geschehen?" " Worauf spielen sie an wenn ich fragen darf?" "Nun, uns liegt eine Aussage vor das gegen 0.30 Uhr lautes Geschrei und Getöse aus ihrem Haus zu vernehmen war. Was hatte es damit auf sich?" " Ohhhh, ja sie sprechen warscheinlich von unserer Nachbarin Miss Ujha, die hört immer etwas, sieht Dinge die nicht da sind und ruft mindestens 3 x die Woche die Polizei. Darauf können sie echt nix geben!" "Oh ich gebe immer etwas auf die Meinung von Menschen, machen sie sich da mal keine Sorgen! Also gab es jetzt eine Streit zwischen ihnen und Mr. Hudson?" " Naja, wir haben ein wenig lauter diskutiert." " Aha, interessant. Ich dachte Mr. Hudson währe gleich nach Hause und sie gleich ins Bett?!" " Ja, er kam nochmal zurück weil er wohl sein Handy vergessen hatte, und dabei hat er wohl etwas von meinem Telefonat mit Jesse mitbekommen." "Jesse?? Wer ist das ?" " Mein Exfreund, er hatte mich angerufen um mir zu sagen dass er auf der NYADA angenommen wurde und nun hoffe das ich es auch schaffe. Ich denke er empfindet immer noch etwas für mich." " Und ihr Verlobter und dieser Jesse können sich wohl nicht gut leiden ?!" " Nein, überhaupt nicht, die beiden sind wie Feuer und Wasser, wo sie aufeinander treffen raucht es gewaltig!" " Aha, und was ist dann genau passiert?" "Er muss mich reden gehört haben, keine Ahnung auf jeden Fall kam er auf einmal durch die Hintertür durch die Küche reingestürmt und hat gebrüllt " Was soll der Scheiß!" Und dann hat er mir das Handy aus der Hand gerissen und auf den Boden geworfen." " Ok, da waren sie wohl sehr wütend oder ?" " Ja klar, das währen sie auch gewesen in der Situation!" " Was ist dann passiert?" " Ich habe Finn eine gescheuert und gefragt ob er noch ganz richtig im Kopf sei und was ihm überhaupt einfällt?! Danach haben wir uns wirklich angeschrien. Finn hat mir vorgehalten dass ich hinter seinem Rücken weiter mit Jesse rummachen würde. Ich hab ihm geantwortet dass er voll bekloppt sei wenn er glaube dass ich noch was von Jesse wolle. Warum sonst hätte ich Finn heiraten wollen?!" "Das weis ich nicht Miss Berry, wie ging der Streit weiter?" " Er, er versuchte mich festzuhalten, ich bekam Angst und hab mich gewehrt." " Wie haben sie sich gewehrt ?" " Ich. ich glaube ich habe um mich geschlagen und auf seine Brust eingeprügelt." " Mehr nicht ?" " Was meinen sie damit?" " Haben sie nicht mehr gemacht, nicht eventuell sich noch nicht anderst gewehrt ?" " Doch, sie haben Recht. Er ist mir in mein Zimmer hoch gefolgt, das wolte ich net und habe mich umgedreht zu ihm!" " Und dann, was ist dann geschehen?" " Ich, ich hab irgendetwas vom Tisch genommen der neben der Treppe stand und zugeschlagen.!" " Mit was haben sie zugeschlagen Miss Berry!" " I-ich glaube mit einem Teller oder etwas ähnlichem." " Hmm, könnte es sein das es dies gewesen ist ?" Der Mann holte einen im Plastikbeutel verpackten Gegenstand aus einem Fach neben ihm. Als er den Beutel auf Tisch legte sah man die Gesichter von Rachel und Finn darauf. Es war ein Holzbrett mit ihren beiden Gesichter darauf und darunter der Schriftzug "' Paar des Jahres an der Mc Kinley High"'. An den Ecken klebte eine braune Flüssigkeit und die das Bild von Finn war unter einem rosa Schleier schwer zu erkennen. Rachel war das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben."W-wwas ist das auf der Tafel?" " Das Miss Berry ist Blut von Mr. Hudson und jetzt frage ich sie ein letztes Mal. Haben sie mit diesem Brett Mr. Finn Hudson in der Nacht zum Donnerstag niedergeschlagen ?" " Schon möglich aber was ist denn hier los. Sie holen mich heute früh aus dem Bett und zerren mich hier auf das Polizeirevier und fragen mich das Alles. Ich habe Finn wohl mit dieser Tafel eine verpasst aber er stand noch und hat gebrüllt das es das wahr und ist abgehauen! Ich wollte ein paar Tage warten und dann mit ihm reden." "Tja dafür ist es zu spät, Mr. Finn Hudson ist gestern Abend tot in seinem Zimmer aufgefunden worden. Todesursache war nach ersten Erkenntnissen ein schweres Schädel-Hirn Trauma infolge eines harten Schlages. Miss Berry ich verhafte sie hiermit wegen Totschlages an Mr. Finn Hudson. Abführen!" Ende dieses OS!!!! Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Drama